Dream Together
by WinterSpring371
Summary: a Super Junior Fanfiction. Official couple is here.Mimpi ini akan kita wujudkan bersama. Kekecewaan, Kesedihan, Kebahagiaan, apapun itu, mari kita lewati bersama, Together, we will make our dreams became true. Persahabatan, Cinta, Permusuhan, dan Impian yang menjadi satu. Would you like to read ours story ? Haha..sorry for bad summary. V
1. Chapter 1

Title : Dream Together

Genre : Friendsip, Romance

Author : WinterSpring

Cast : All member SJ. Other cast for support

Pairing : KyuMin, YeWook, HaeHyuk, SiBum, ZhouRy

Rating : K-T

Disclaimer : Semua cast di FF ini adalah milik tuhan dan milik diri mereka sendiri,

saya cuma pinjem nama. Tapi FF ini resmi dan sah milik 2 Author gaje ini.

#peace

Warning : Genderswitch, typo(s), Gaje, Author abal-abal

Summary : Mimpi ini akan kita wujudkan bersama. Kekecewaan, Kesedihan, Kebahagiaan, apapun itu, mari kita lewati bersama, Together, we will make our dreams became true. Persahabatan, Cinta, Permusuhan, dan Impian yang menjadi satu. Would you like to read ours story ?

**Annyeonghaseyo, Author datang membawa sebuah FF yang mungkin tergolong pasaran ya, but, Author akan berusaha mengemasnya sedemikian rupa agar FF ini berbedalah. Jiahaha..**

**Sebelumnya, Author ingin mengatakan bahwa FF ini terinspirasi dari serial drama Korea 'Dream High' udah pada tahu dong drama nya ? jadi, Author mohon maaf bila mungkin ada alur atau temanya yang sama.**

**Berhubung saya author baru di FFn, jadi mohon maaf bila ada banyak kesalahan di FF author. Hehe, cukup dulu deh cuap-cuap nya, Let's Check it out**

**.**

**.**

_**EL Art School ( Ever Lasting High School )**_

**Intro**

Beberapa nama guru kelas 3 di EL Art School :

Hankyung = Namja, kepala sekolah, guru bidang Composing&Aransment, umur : 32 thn.

Leeteuk = Yeoja, wali kelas Blue Sapphire,guru , umur : 28 th

Kangin = Namja, wali kelas White Pearl, umur : 30 thn.

Heechul = Yeoja, guru bidang dance, umur : 28 thn

Other :

1. IU – guru instrument guitar

2. Kim Soo Hyun – guru instrument keyboard

3. Taecyeon – guru instrument drum

4. Ailee – guru instrument piano

5. Hyorin – guru instrument biola

Shin Dong Hee : Pemilik Label Matth Ent.

**Murid Kelas '****Blue Sapphire****'**

**Kim Jong Woon : **

Focus : Vocal

Nama panggilannya adalah Yesung yang berarti Art Of Voice atau Suara Yang Berseni, diambil dari sebuah frase yang berarti " Paduan suara dari seorang seniman ".Merupakan ketua dari kelas Sapphire Blue. Namja tampan bersuara powerful yang dianggap aneh oleh beberapa orang. Memiliki mata yang mempesona berwarna Black Pearl yang sesipit bulan sabit serta memiliki small fingers yang imut. Dijuluki big head oleh teman-temannya *padahal menurut author kepalanya gak terlalu besar kok :-p.*. .Memiliki sebuah Syndrome bernama Hypermestic Syndrome. Merupakan teman sekamar dari Lee Donghae dan lebih tua 1 tahun darinya.

**Lee Sungmin :**

Focus : Vocal+Instrument Guitar

Nama panggilannya adalah Sungmin atau lebih akrab disapa Minnie. Yeoja manis nan imut yang berstatus sebagai sepupu dari Lee Donghae. Dijuluki sebagai 'Queen Of Aegyo' . Seorang yeoja pecinta pink yang memiliki sifat polos dan baik hati. Menguasai martial arts dengan baik walau tidak ada yang mengetahui kemampuannya itu *kecuali author tentunya wkwkwk..*. Memiliki 2 orang sahabat dekat bernama Kim Kibum dan Henry Lau. Teman sekamarnya adalah Henry Lau.

**Lee Donghae :**

Focus : Modern Dance+Composing&Aransment Music

Nama panggilannya adalah Donghae atau Hae. Namja tampan yang memliki nama julukan Fishy dan Ikan Mokpo. Namja yang senang dipanggil dengan sebutan "Prince" ini sangat takut dengan yang dinamakan hantu, ia juga sangat membenci hal yang dinamakan rokok dan minuman keras *wahh..anak baik ^^*. Ia juga sangat tidak suka dengan warna pink, oleh sebab itu ia sering sebal melihat sepupunya yaitu Lee Sungmin yang sangat mencintai warna pink .Merupakan musuh bebuyutan dari Lee Hyuk Jae dari kelas Pearl White. Satu kamar dengan Kim Jong Woon.

**Kim Kibum :**

Focus : Instrument Piano

Nama panggilannya adalah Kibum atau lebih akrab disapa Bummie. Yeoja cantik yang terkenal akan kepintaran serta ekspresi datar nya. Merupakan pemilik IQ tertinggi di EL Art School. Memiliki julukan 'Snow White' karena sifatnya yang dingin. Mampu menyayat hati seseorang hanya dengan mendengarkan alunan piano nya. Merupakan seorang hacker yang sudah tidak terlalu aktif lagi dalam 2 orang sahabat dekat bernama Lee Sungmin dan Henry Lau. Satu kamar dengan murid dari kelas White Pearl yaitu Kim Ryeowook dan Lee Hyuk Jae.

**Henry Lau :**

Focus : Instrument biola

Nama panggilannya adalah Henry atau lebih akrab disapa Mochi. Mochi sebenarnya adalah sebuah nama julukan untuknya karena pipinya yang chubby, namun teman-teman nya malah menjadikan Mochi sebagai nama panggilan untuknya. Memiliki cita-cita menjadi seorang violist yang terkenal. Merupakan sahabat dekat bagi Lee Sungmin dan Kim Kibum. Sekamar dengan Lee Sungmin.

**Murid Grup**_**'**__White Pearl__**'**_

**Choi Siwon :**

Focus : Instrument Drum

Nama panggilannya adalah Siwon atau lebih akrab disapa Wonnie. Namja tampan yang memiliki Angel's Smile dan tubuh atletis yang membuatnya digilai para yeoja. Memiliki nama julukan 'Horse' karena larinya yang cepat. Merupakan teman sekamar dari Minho adik kelasnya.

**Lee Hyuk Jae :**

Focus : Modern Dance+Composing&Aransment Music

Memiliki nama panggilan Eunhyuk atau lebih akrab disapa Hyukkie. Yeoja manis yang memiliki sifat tomboy, walau memiliki sifat yang tomboy tapi ia sangat mudah menangis a.k.a cengeng . Memiliki banyak julukan diantaranya 1. Dancing machine, karena ia sangat menyukai dan mengusai dance 2. Monkey/monyet, karena meiliki shio monyet dan kesukaannya terhadap buah pisang. 3. Anchovy/Ikan teri, karena ia memiliki badan yang kurus menurut Heechul gurunya. Teman sekamar dari Kim Ryeowook dan salah seorang murid dari kelas Blue Sapphire Kim kibum

**Kim Ryeowook :**

Focus : Vocal+Instrument Piano

Biasa dipanggil Ryeowook atau lebih akrab disapa Wookie. Yeoja manis nan imut yang berperawakan pendek dan tidak pernah bisa lepas dari Make Up. Sangat ahli dalam hal masak memasak. Walau terkenal imut ia memiliki sifat jahil dan sering berkomplot dengan Cho Kyuhyun. Sangat senang membicarakan tentang apa yang ia makan hari ini. Memiliki sahabat dekat yang merupakan teman sekamarnya yaitu Lee Hyuk Jae, teman sekamarnya yang lain adalah Kim Kibum dari grup Blue Sapphire.

**Cho Kyuhyun :**

Focus : Vokal+Instrument Keyboard

Biasa dipanggil Kyuhyun atau lebih akrab disapa Kyunnie. Namja tampan beerkulit pucat, bermata onix yang merupakan seorang maniak Game. Memilik IQ tertinggi kedua setelah Kim Kibum. Dapat membuat hati para yeoja meleleh hanya dengan diam dan suaranya yang merdu. Merupakan teman sekamar dari Zhou Mi.

**Zhou Mi :**

Focus : Vocal

Biasa dipanggil Zhou Mi atau lebih akrab disapa Mimi. Seorang namja setinggi tiang listrik yang memiliki sifat baik hati,tingkat kejujuran tinggi, tidak sombong, dan suka membantu nenek-nenek menyebrang jalan (?). mempunyai sebuah perasaan terpendam dengan seorang yeoja bernama Henry Lau. Memiliki teman sekamar bernama Cho Kyuhyun.

.

.

**Prolog.**

Seorang ahjussi mulai memasuki panggung, ia tengah bersiap-siap untuk memulai pidatonya, ia menarik nafas panjang.

"EL Art School ,kami memilih,memberi,menciptakan,dan mengasilkan yang terbaik. Ya itulah motto kami. Kami EverLasting Art School Sekolah Seni yang tak akan pernah mati walaupun di kekang oleh zaman" ucap ahjussi yang memakai stelan berwarna hitam dan berdasi merah tersebut lalu ia pun terdiam sejenak seraya mengendurkan dasinya

"Disini kalian akan di didik selama 3 tahun dan selama 3 tahun itu pulalah kalian harus belajar menyesuaikan diri dengan semua peraturan-peraturan yang telah kami tetapkan disini.

Mulai dari pukul 09.00 s/d 12.30 kelas yang telah ditentukan akan memulai pelajaran dengan wali kelas masing-masing,waktu istirahat pertama kalian mulai dari pukul 12.00 s/d 12.30,pada pukul 12.30 s/d 14.30 kalian akan dipertemukan dengan para guru di bidang Instrument dan juga Composing di kelas yang berbeda dan kalian di haruskan memilih satu diantaranya ,lalu pukul 14.30 s/d 15.00 merupakan jam istirahat kedua kalian, pukul 15.00 s/d 16.30 kalian akan kembali memasuki kelas dance dan vocal yang lagi-lagi kalian harus memilih diantara salah satunya. Setelah pukul 16.30 kalian dipersilahkan pulang ke asrama, dan dilarang meninggalkan asrama sampai pukul 18.00, setelah pukul 18.00 s/d 21.30 kalian diberi sedikit kebebasan untuk menghirup udara segar di luar. Setelah pukul 21.30 kalian harus sudah pulang ke asrama, jika tidak kalian harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada tempat tidur kalian yang hangat dan nyaman.

Esoknya pukul 09.00 pagi kalian akan kembali belajar di sekolah, untuk itu setidaknya pukul 08.30 kalian sudah harus sampai di sekolah, aku yakin itu tidak menjadi masalah bagi kalian karena letak asrama yang sedikit berdekatan dengan sekolah. Owh..jangan lupa pakai seragam baru kalian ne ?" ahjussi itu kembali berhenti sebentar, menarik nafas dengan berat kemudian "untuk kamar kalian, kami telah menentukan bahwa 1 kamar akan berisi 2 atau 3 orang penghuni. Semua peraturan tidak dapat di ganggu gugat untuk itu aku harap kalian akan mengikuti semua peraturan yang berlaku,bagi yang melanggar akan dikenakan hukuman yang berat .

Saat ini kelas unggulan masih dipegang oleh kelas Blue Sapphire dan White Pearl, aku harap tahun ini akan muncul kelas unggulan lain yang akan menggantikan posisi para kakak kelas kalian itu. Untuk sebelum dan sesudahnya aku ucapkan Terima Kasih dan Selamat belajar." Ahjussi bersatus kepala sekolah yang bernama Tan Hankyung itu pun turun dari atas podium setelah menyelesaikan khotbah nya yang panjang #plakk *digampar sama hankyung*.

"Inikah sambutan yang kau berikan pada kami setelah kami melaksanakan libur panjang yang kau berikan selama 1 bulan ? menggantikan ? hahh..." ucap seorang yeoja seraya menutup bukunya kasar. Seorang yeoja lain tampak mendekat dan duduk di sampingya

"apa yang dibicarakan kepala sekolah bummie ?" yeoja itu memiringkan kepalanya.

"hanya sebuah pidato kecil yang tidak penting" jawab yeoja yang diketahui bernama Kim Kibum itu.

"pidato kecil ? sepertinya tadi terdengar seperti pidato panjang yang membosankan". Ucap yeoja yang diketahui bernama Lee Sungmin.

Kibum bangun dari tempat duduknya dan bersiap pergi.

"tunggu ! mau kemana bummie" sungmin pun ikut berdiri.

"perpus" jawab kibum dingin.

" aku ikut ne ?"

"ne" jawab kibum yang masih setia dengan nada dinginnya.

.

.

.

**Oke, gimana menurut para readersdeul. Aigoo..abal-abal yah ? Hehe..Buat kedepannya, Author mohon kritik dan saran ne ? Please don't bash us n pairingnya ya, We really don't like a flame war. Thanx.**

**LAST WORD FROM ME.**

**REVIEW JUSSEYO ! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Dream Together**

**Genre : Friendsip, Romance**

**Cast : All member SJ. Other cast for support**

**Pairing : KyuMin, YeWook, HaeHyuk, SiBum, ZhouRy**

**Rating : K-T**

**Disclaimer : Semua cast di FF ini adalah milik tuhan dan milik diri mereka sendiri,**

**saya cuma pinjem nama. Tapi FF ini resmi dan sah milik 2 Author gaje ini.**

**#peace**

**Warning : Genderswitch, typo(s), Gaje, Author abal-abal**

**Summary : Mimpi ini akan kita wujudkan bersama. Kekecewaan, Kesedihan, Kebahagiaan, apapun itu, mari kita lewati bersama, Together, we will make our dreams became true. Persahabatan, Cinta, Permusuhan, dan Impian yang menjadi satu. Would you like to read ours story ? **

**Annyeonghaseyo, Author datang membawa sebuah FF yang mungkin tergolong pasaran ya, but, Author akan berusaha mengemasnya sedemikian rupa agar FF ini berbedalah. Jiahaha..**

**Sebelumnya, Author ingin mengatakan bahwa FF ini terinspirasi dari serial drama Korea 'Dream High' udah pada tahu dong drama nya ? jadi, Author mohon maaf bila mungkin ada alur atau temanya yang sama.**

**Berhubung saya author baru di FFn, jadi mohon maaf bila ada banyak kesalahan di FF author. **

**owh iya, chapt 1 ini Author publish bersamaan dengan prolognya, *gak nannya***

**Hehe, cukup dulu deh cuap-cuap nya, Let's Check it out **

**Happy Reading Readersdeul ~^^~**

**Chapt.1**

.

.

"e'hem.." seorang yeoja tampak berdehem ria di hadapan Kibum yang sedang membaca buku bersama Sungmin.

Kibum mengangkat kepalanya, mencoba melihat yeoja tersebut.

"bisakah kau minggir sekarang ? tempat mu itu" yeoja itu menunjuk tempat duduk Kibum dan Sungmin "adalah tempatku." Sambungnya lagi.

" mianhamnida Eunhyuk-ssi tapi...sepertinya tempat duduk ini bukan menjadi tempat dudukmu lagi, jangan salahkan aku yang mengambilnya, bukankah kau sendiri yang meninggalkan tempat duduk ini. ? " Kibum berseringai.

"jadi maksudmu ini semua salahku eoh ?" yeoja tomboy yang kini diketahui bernama lengkap Lee Hyuk Jae atau akrab disapa Eunhyuk itu menggulung lengan bajunya kemudian bersiap memukul Kibum.

"Yakk ! berhentilah bersikap kekanak-kanakan seperti itu ! sudahlah Bummie kita cari tempat lain saja" Sungmin menarik-narik lengan Kibum dengan keras berusaha menjauhkan kedua pihak yang nampaknya akan segera memulai peperangan mereka. Kibum dan Sungmin mulai menjauh dari tempat itu namun mata Kibum dan Eunhyuk masih beradu pandang dengan tatapan tajam.

"sampai kapan kalian berdua akan bertengkar eoh ? bukankah selama hampir 3 thn ini kalian menjadi teman sekamar, tapi tidak pernah sekalipun aku melihat mu tersenyum secara tulus pada Eunhyuk." Sungmin melihat kearah Kibum dengan tatapan serius, Kibum malah tak manghiraukan,

"Bummie !" seru Sungmin, akhirnya karena sebal plus kesal Sungmin memilih menyerah dan ikut diam.

.

.

.

**Di ruang kelas White Pearl.**

Bruakk.. seorang yeoja tampak menendang kursi nya kesal sampai kursi itu jatuh tersungkur.

"heii..ada apa dengan mu hyukie ! lihat kau membuat ku kalah !" ucap seorang namja yang tampak terganggu itu seraya menunjuk-nunjuk layar PSP-nya yang kini dipenuhi kata-kata **YOU LOSE. **

Eunhyuk menaruh tangannya di pinggang kemudian duduk di kursi lain yang berada di ruangan itu.

"kau bertengkar lagi ? siapa lawan mu kali Lee Donghae atau Kim Kibum ?" ucap namja lain yang berperawakan tinggi setinggi tiang listrik.

"heii ! Mimi ! jangan sebutkan nama 2 orang menyebalkan itu ! mendengar namanya saja sudah membuat ku muak !" bentak Eunhyuk.

"Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku Mimi ! namaku Zhou Mi bukan Mimi !" protes namja yang diketahui bernama Zhou Mi

"iisshh.. terima sajalah nasib mu tiang listrik gila" Eunhyuk pun memulai ledekan nya terhadap Zhou Mi.

"Mwo ? kau yang gila,dasar Monyet jelek !" balas Zhou Mi

"Monyet jelek katamu ? kau mau mati eoh ?"tantang Eunhyuk, perang mulai memanas.

"yakkk! Berhenti lah bertengkar dan cepat duduk, guru baru kita akan segera datang ke kelas." Ucap namja tampan yang berstatus sebagai Ketua kelas. Sebut saja namja itu Choi Siwon.

Akhirnya kedua manusia tak bertanggung jawab tadi menghentikan peperangan mereka dan duduk tenang di kursi masing-masing.

" Annyeonghaseyo anak-anak, let me introduce my self."' ucap seorang ahjussi bertubuh agak gempal yang baru memasuki kelas.

"cihh..sok inggris" ucap Eunhyuk dengan sebal sambil memandang wali kelas barunya itu.

"namaku adalah Kangin, aku berumur 30 thn dan aku adalah wali kelas kalian. Aku harap kalian akan senang dan bahagia belajar bersamaku" sambung namja itu seraya tersenyum selebar-lebarnya. "baik kita mulai pelajarannya" sambung namja itu 'lagi'.

.

.

.

**Di sebuah kantin sekolah**

"Mochi !" panggil Zhou Mi dengan bahagia kearah Henry yang sedang memakan rotinya.

"Mwo ? wae ?kau mau minta roti punyaku ? " tanya Henry seraya menyodorkan roti nya kearah Zhou Mi yang duduk di sampingnya.

"ngg..ani untuk apa aku meminta rotimu" jawab Zhou Mi sambil menggeleng.

"jadi ?" "mmm...tidak ada hanya ingin menyapa mu di pagi hari yang cerah ini saja" Zhou Mi mengembangkan senyumnya.

"Cerah ? Hello ! di luar sedang hujan bagaimana kau bisa menyebutnya dengan cerah eoh ?" ucap Henry seraya memalingkan wajahnya.

"tapi.."Zhou Mi menundukkan kepalanya. " tapi, jika ada kau di sampingku, hari apapun akan tampak lebih cerah walaupun saat hujan. " sambung Zhou Mi sambil mengembangkan senyumnya lagi dengan mata blink blink.

"orang ini apa dia gila ? mungkin kepalanya habis terbentur tembok" gumam Henry sambil pergi berlalu meninggalkan Zhou Mi dengan sejuta kebahagiaan yang kini mulai pupus karena kepergian Henry.

"Mochi-ah " panggil zhou Mi kearah Henry yang kini mulai menjauh. Namun sayang, Henry tidak menghiraukan panggilan sayang(?) tersebut.

.

.

.

**Di depan sebuah kelas bernama Blue Sapphire**

Seorang namja terlihat hendak keluar dari kelas tersebut tiba-tiba datang seorang yeoja berperawakan pendek dengan membawa sebuah buku dan menghampiri namja tadi

"eee,Yesung-ssi,ini aku membawa buku yang siwon pinjam kemarin" ucap yeoja itu seraya menyerahkan buku yang ia pegang tadi

"nng,ne gomawo"ucap namja yang diketahui bernama Yesung itu seraya menggaruk tengkuk nya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal, lalu yeoja itupun mengangguk dan mulai berjalan pergi

"eee,Ryeowook-ah" Yesung pun kembali memanggil yeoja yang bernama lengkap Kim Ryeowook itu.

"Ne" yeoja yg dipanggil Ryeowook itupun berbalik dan melihat kearah namja yang diketahui bernama Kim Jong Woon a.k.a Yesung

"ah,tidak ada" akhirnya yeoja itupun benar-benar beranjak pergi. Yesung pun menatapi kepergian yeoja itu kemudian melirik buku yang kini berada di genggamannya.

PPUKK..

Yesung yang meraasa seseorang memukul pundaknya segera menoleh kearah sang pelaku.

"Kenapa kau membiarkan dia pergi begitu saja ? Tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu eoh ?" Tanya namja dengan senyuman ikannya (?) yang memukau.*author digampar Elfishy -_-*

Entah mengapa tiba-tiba merasa jadi salah tingkah akan penuturan seorang Lee Donghae.

"B-bicara apa kau ini ? aishh.." Yesung pun menjauh pergi dari Donghae yang kini sedang senyum-senyum sendiri. Setelah menyelesaikan aksi senyum gajenya *author kembali dibantai Elfishy* Donghae pun melanjutkan perjalanannya yang sempat tertunda.

.

.

.

**Di sebuah ruang latihan dance.**

Seorang yeoja tampak sedang menggerakkan badannya mengikuti alunan musik dari mp3-nya.

Brukk...

yeoja itu terjatuh setelah mencoba sebuah gerakan berputar, earphone-nya pun ikut terjatuh kelantai, peluh yeoja itu bercucuran tiada henti, nafasnya saling memburu-buru, ia nampak sangat kelelahan.

Seorang namja tampak mendekatinya lalu memberikan sebuah minuman kaleng untuk yeoja itu.

"minumlah" ucap namja itu.

Yeoja itu mengangkat kepalanya mencoba melihat wajah namja tersebut, setelah terlihat dengan jelas ia pun memalalingkan wajahnya kemudian menepis minuman itu dengan kasar.

"tidak perlu" jawabnya dingin.

"yakin ? tidak menyesal ? ahhh... padahal minuman ini sangat dingin,sejuk, dan enak sekali, seseorang yang sedang kehausan pasti sangat menginginkan minuman ini." Ucap namja itu dengan sedikit seringaian.

Yeoja bernama Eunhyuk itupun langsung meraih minuman itu dan meminumnya dengan perasaan kesal.

"benarkan kataku." Gumam namja itu.

"ehh.. kau tidak merindukanku eoh ? 1 bulan tidak bertemu tidakkah kau merindukan namja setampan diriku ?" goda namja itu.

"merindukanmu ? cih ada kerjaan apa aku merindukkan namja menyebalkan sepertimu Lee Donghae" Eunhyuk bangun dari tempat duduknya lalu kembali menggerakkan tubuhnya.

"kenapa kau melepaskan sepatumu saat berlatih dance ?" tanya namja yang diketahui bernama Donghae itu seraya melirik sebuah sepatu berwarna biru tua.

" begini lebih enak" jawab Eunhyuk masih pada posisinya.

"kalau ku ambil..." Donghae nampak berpikir kemudian berlari sambil membawa sebelah sepatu Eunhyuk bersamanya.

"Yakkk ! Lee Donghae ! kembalikan sepatu ku !" Eunhyuk melepaskan Earphone nya kemudian berlari mengejar Donghae dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"tolong...! monyet gila mengamuk !" Donghae berari sambil terus teriak-teriak.

"LEE DONGHAE dasar ikan busuk !" teriak Eunhyuk dari jarak kejauhan.

.

.

.

**Di sebuah perpustakaan**

Terlihat seorang namja yang sedang mencari-cari sebuah buku,dan tanpa sengaja tangan nya menyentuh tangan seorang yeoja,yeoja itupun hanya menatap sang namja tadi dengan tatapan tajamnya akhirnya yeoja itupun memutuskan untuk tidak mengambil buku tadi dan berjalan meninggalkan namja itu

" Bummie ini buku nya untuk mu saja" ucap namja itu pada yeoja yang di ketahui bernama Kibum

"tidak perlu,aku tidak membutuhkannya lagi" ucap yeoja itu dengan nada dingin kemudian beranjak menuju rak buku yang lain.

"Siwon,bisakah kau temani aku sebentar?" ucap seorang namja bernama Zhou Mi

" kemana?" jawab namja yang bernama Choi Siwon

" ke ruang guru,sebentar saja,setelah itu kau bisa kembali kesini"

"mmm,baiklah" mereka pun pergi meninggalkan perpustakaan itu.

**Skip Time**

Kibum terlihat akan mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar perpustakaan tiba-tiba ia terhalang oleh seorang namja yang hendak masuk ke dalam perpustakaan itu,Kibum pun bermaksud untuk lewat ke sebelah kiri lalu namja itupun lewat di sebelah kiri,Kibum hendak lewat ke sebelah kanan ternyata sang namja juga lewat di sebelah kanan

"Bisakah kau menyingkir?" geramnya dengan nada tidak suka,sang namja pun terdiam dan Kibum pun lansung mengambil langkah untuk pergi

"haaah,sudah satu bulan berlalu tetapi kenapa sikap nya tetap dingin seperti itu?" gumamnya dalam hati sambil menatap punggung Kibum yang semakin menjauh.

.

.

.

**Di Kantin**

Seorang namja tampak sedang asik mengotak-atik PSP kesayangannya dari tadi sambil berdudduk ria di kantin sendirian. Tiba-tiba,

BRAKK...

seorang yeoja imut nan manis bernama Lee Sungmin melemparkan beberapa kaset ke sebuah meja di hadapan namja itu.

"apa maksud dari semua ini.?" Namja itu menatap ke arah Sungmin dengan tajam.

"Untukmu saja" jawab Sungmin seraya duduk di samping namja bernama Kyuhyun itu.

"untuk ku ?" kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahi.

"ne, untukmu" jawab Sungmin sambil terus memakan lollipop nya.

"dari mana kau dapatkan semua kaset game ini ?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"namdongsaeng ku. Setiap dia membeli sebuah kaset game ia pasti akan membuangnya setelah selesai bermain." Jawab Sungmin polos.

"lalu kenapa kau berikan padaku ?" lagi-lagi pertanyaan teruntal dari mulut Kyuhyun.

"kali ini berbeda, kudengar ia membelinya di seorang kolektor game terkenal di korea dan harganya sangat mahal, bukankah sangat dsayangkan jika semua kaset game ini dibuang begitu saja ?" jawab Sungmin sejujur-jujurnya tapi tidak sedikitpun ditanggapi oleh Kyuhyun.

"kalau kau tidak mau sih tidak apa-apa, kau bisa membuangnya" sungmin pun pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mem-Pause game nya, kemudian melirik ke arah tumpukan kaset di hadapannya.

"Mwo? Ini adalah Game yang aku cari-cari! Ahaha... akhirnya aku menemukannya." Kyuhyun memeluk salah satu kaset Game di hadapannya.

"Gomawo sungmin-ah" gumamnya pelan kemudian melihat kearah Sungmin yang sedang berjalan ke arah kelasnya.

.

.

SKIP TIME

.

.

**Di sebuah kamar di asrama**.

Brakk.. eunhyuk melemparkan bantal kearah Kibum yang sedang bersiap masuk ke kamar itu. Kibum menatap Eunhyuk tajam, ia menarik nafas panjang mencoba untuk tidak melimpahkan amarahnya.

"hyukie, kenapa kau melempar kibum ? dari dulu sampai sekarang kebiasaan mu tidak pernah berubah, kau tidak kasihan pada kibum yang dengan setia menerima lemparan bantalmu setiap kali akan memasuki kamar. Liburan selama 1 bulan, harusnya kau memberikan pelukan hangat padanya bukan lemparan bantal seperti itu." Ucap seorang yeoja berambut panjang, lurus, nan hitam memakai bando bunga berwarna pink, seraya membersihkan make up nya.

"tidak apa-apa wookie, sudah biasa, tidak ada gunanya memarahi yeoja keras kepala seperti dia,itu hanya akan menghabiskan tenaga ku." Jawab Kibum seraya menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kasur.

"aku senang" kata yeoja yang bernama Ryeowook itu.

"wae ?" jawab Kibum seraya menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"mmm...ne, perlahan tapi pasti, kau mulai tidak terlalu dingin lagi padaku"jawab Ryeowook.

"wookie-ah untuk apa kau senang dengan hal seperti itu tidak ada gunanya" jawab Eunhyuk dari tempat tidurnya. (guru memutuskan agar mereka bertiga sekamar karena kamar itu begitu luas, jadi akhirnya ada 3 ranjang di kamar itu, Eunhyuk di ujung kanan, ryeowook di tengah dan kibum di ujung kiri).

"ssstt.. kau ini berisik sekali Hyukkie, aku sedang berbicara dengan Kibum." Ucap Ryeowook.

" sangat susah untuk bersikap dingin pada orang sepertimu wookie. "

kibum mengambil mp3-nya kemudian memakai earphone nya, ryeowook tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Kibum karena menurutnya hal itu ada benarnya, setiap Kibum bersikap dingin padanya dia akan menganggu-mengganggu dan mengganggu Kibum lagi akhirnya Kibum memiih untuk menanggapi semua hal yang dikatakan Ryeowook. Eunhyuk tampak mengomel-ngomel gaje tak menentu sendirian.

.

.

**In another room.**

"mochi.." panggil Sungmin.

"ne, wae ?" Henry menoleh ke arah sungmin sambil melepaskan earphone-nya.

"kau tidak pernah merasa ?" tanya Sungmin.

" Merasa apa" Henry balik bertanya.

"Mimi, kau tidak pernah merasa kalau Mimi itu suka padamu ya ?" Sungmin memandang Henry dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"owh itu.. aku tau dia suka padaku, bahkan aku sudah mengetahui nya sejak lama" jawab Henry santai.

"lalu kenapa kau tidak pernah menanggapi perasaannya padamu ? kau tidak kasihan pada Mimi ?" .

"mm.. aku ingin melihat seberapa besar dia menyukaiku."ucap Henry seraya memeluk bantal berbentuk kue Mochi miliknya.

"bukankah selama ini dia sudah menunjukan hatinya padamu ?".

"ani, belum".Henry pun beranjak keluar dari kamar itu.

"Mochi mau kemana ?".Pekik Sungmin

"bukankah ini belum jam 7 malam ?". balas Henry, lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya,

.

.

.

**Esoknya di ruang kelas Blue Sapphire.**

"annyeong anak-anak" sapa seorang yeoja berstatus guru. "jeongmal mianhae karena kemarin aku belum memperkenalkan diriku pada kalian karena aku sibuk mendata nama-nama kalian semua." Sambungnya lagi.

"Oke, namaku Park Jung Soo atau Leeteuk umurku 28 thn, dan aku sudah menjadi guru selama 4 thn di EL, kudengar kalian adalah murid-murid berbakat yang luar biasa dan untuk itu lah kalian berada kelas unggulan, tapi..ahh aku harap aku akan menjadi guru yang terbaik bagi kalian. Baiklah tanpa ber-Ba-Bi-Bu lagi mari kita mulai kelas nya." Sambung yeoja itu lagi dan kelas pun dimulai.

.

.

"Kelas selesai anak-anak silahkan menuju kantin." Ucap Leteeuk seraya meninggalkan kelas.

"Hyung aku pesan jus jeruk, sandwich, dan sebuah agar-agar jelly". " yesungie, aku pesan jus strawberry 1". "mm..aku pesan jus apel, lollipop yang pink, dan roti isi coklat 1 " ."aku tidak terimakasih", ucap 5 orang manusia tak bertanggung jawab di kelas Blue Sapphire kepada Ketua kelas mereka itu.

"hahh...ne..ne..nae arraseo" ucap Yesung seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, ia mencoba menahan sabar akan segala penderitaan yang dialaminya.

.

Di kantin.

"Aishhh.. bagaimana aku bisa membawa semua ini ?" yesung memandangi segala bentuk makanan di hadapannya. Ia mencoba mengangkatnya sekaligus

"upss.." seorang yeoja tampak menangkap salah satu makanan yang jatuh dari tangan Yesung.

"ahh..g-gomawo.'' ucap Yesung seraya menetralkan detak jantungnya yang berdetak tidak karuan.

"makanan sebanyak ini akan kau habiskan sendirian ?" tanya Ryeowook

"tentu saja tidak, ini semua pesanan teman-teman ku" jawab Yesung seraya menaruh beberapa makanan itu ke meja kantin.

"boleh kulihat daftarnya ?" Ryeowook pun menyodorkan tangannya kearah Yesung.

"daftar apa?" Yesung mengernyit.

"mereka paasti membuat daftar makanan untuk kau beli kan."

"ahh..itu.."

"ne."

"tidak mereka tidak pernah membuatnya, selalu seperti ini setiap istirahat." Jawab yesung polos.

"m-mwo ? jadi kau menghafal semua pesanan mereka ?" Ryeowook kaget setengah mati.

"menghafal ? tidak, hanya teringat saja dalam otakku" lagi-lagi Yesung menjawab polos.

"wow..bagaimana caranya ?"tanya Ryeowook penasaran.

"ngg.." Yesung tampak bimbang.

"sini aku bantu, tapi kau beritahu rahasianya ne..?" Ryeowook mengangkat beberapa makanan itu ditangannya kemudian mulai berjalan, yesung pun mengikuti Ryeowook dari belakang.

"jadi, apa rahasianya ?"tanya Ryeowook penasaran.

"tidak ada rahasia" ucap Yesung seadanya.

"jadi ?"

"inii...Syndrome" bisik Yesung

"kau memiliki Syndrome ? tapi Syndrome apa ?"

"ahh..." Yesung tampak befikir-fikir lagi.

"ayolah Yesung-ssi..." pinta Ryeowook dengan penuh harap.

"kau tanyakan saja pada Sungmin, bukankah saat pelajaran vokal kita bertiga sekelas,ne ? aku sedikit bingung untuk menjelaskannya padamu, oke" jawab Yesung seraya menambah kecepatannya berlalu meninggalkan Ryeowook di belakangnya. Ryeowook yang merasa ditinggalkan akhirnya komat-kamit sendiri di belakang sambil menyusul kepergian Yesung.

.

.

**Di ruang kelas Blue Sapphire**

"ehh..Yesung hyung.." senyum para penghuni kelas pun mengembang melihat Yesung yang sudah sampai sambil membawa pesanan mereka.

"wookie.." ucap Sungmin seraya memandang Ryeowook yang ikut serta datang membawakan pesanan mereka.

"owh..ne wookie membantuku membawa semua makanan pesanan kalian ini, jadi kalian harus berterima kasih pada Ryeowook juga" ucap Yesung agak malu malu

"ternyata anak-anak White pearl masih punya hati" gumam Donghae yang langsung mendapat sambaran hantaman dari tangan Sungmin.

"Auww..appo.." ringis Donghae.

"kalau begitu gomawo Wookie-ah." Ucap Sungmin sambil sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, Ryeowook yang melihatnyapun mengangguk pelan seraya tersenyum. Ryeowook bersiap meninggalkan kelas itu namun di cegah oleh Yesung.

"Gomawo ryeowook-ssi" ucap Yesung seraya tersenyum manis pada Ryeowook.

"mm..ne cheonma Yesung-ssi" jawab Ryeowook kemudian ia melangkah pergi meninggalkan kelas Blue Sapphire.

.

.

.

Seorang namja tampan tengah duduk di kursi taman EL Art School. Ia nampak asik mengutak atik benda pipih berwarna hitam di tangannya.

"_Eonjengan i nunmuri meomchugil_

_Eonjengan i eodeumi geochigo_

_Ttaseuhan haetsari, i nunmureul mallyeojugil~_" sebuah alunan suara merdu diiringi petikan indah senar gitar terdengar di telinga namja yang kita ketahui bernama Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mem-pause PSP nya. Tidak biasanya ia melakukan ini hanya untuk mendengarkan nyanyian seseorang. Bukan hal yang jarang ditemui seseorang bernyanyi di taman sekolah. Berhubung sekolah mereka adalah sekolah yang dikhususkan untuk seni.

" _Nal ijen dowajugil_

_Haneuri jebal dowajugil_

_Na honjaseoman, igyeonaegiga_

_Jeomjeom deo jashini eobseojyeoyo_" Lagu itu kembali terdengar di telinga Kyuhyun, dan tanpa sadar namja itu memasukkan PSP kesayangannya ke dalam saku celana, kemudian bangkit dari tempatnya duduk dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya mengitari taman. Ia benar-benar penasaran dengan pemilik suara indah ini.

Kyuhyun terus melangkah sambil sesekali melirik kekiri kekanan, namun yang Kyuhyun dapati hanyalah sebuah gitar berwarna pink muda yang ditinggalkan pemiliknya di sebuah kursi kayu di bawah pohon apel.

Ia meraba senar gitar tersebut, dan yang ia dapat simpulkan adalah, seseorang baru saja memainkan gitar tersebut. 'pasti pemilik suara indah itu yang memainkannya' Kyuhyun membatin.

Kyuhyun berencana menunggu pemilik gitar pink muda tersebut datang, namun..

KRINGG..KRINGG..

Bel pertanda masuknya jam pelajaran itu membuat Kyuhyun terpaksa meninggalkan tempat tersebut dan berlalu menuju ke kelasnya.

Di sepanjang koridor menuju kelasnya, Kyuhyun terus mengembangkan senyumnya. Belum pernah ia merasa tertarik dan penasaran pada suatu hal. Dan kali ini, ia merasakannya, sesuatu yang membuat nya merasa berbeda dari biasanya.

.

.

**Di kelas Blue Sapphire**

**Ppukk..**

Sebuah kertas tampak menyentuh pundak Kibum. Kibum yang sesungguhnya sedang mencatat apa yang diajarkan oleh Kim Sonsaeng pun berbalik mencari pelempar kertas tersebut.

"Pssstt...Bummie-ya" bisik sebuah suara yang Kibum yakini adalah milik Henry. Kibum menoleh ke arah Henry yang duduk tepat di belakang nya. Kibum mengerutkan dahinya, sedikit merasa terganggu atas apa yang dilakukan Henry.

"Kudengar Choi Siwon menyukaimu loh" ujar Henry setengah berbisik.

"MWO ? YAKK ! apa maksudmu eoh ?" Kibum berteriak dengan lantang, sampai-sampai penghuni kelasnya yang lain mampu mendengarnya. Semua menatap bingung kearah Kibum, termasuk Kim Sonsaeng yang tadinya sedang mengajar.

Beberapa saat kemudian dapat yeoja itu dengar teriakan Kim sonsaeng yang membahana menyuruhnya untuk keluar dari kelas.

**Kibum p.o.v**

"KIM KIBUM ! SEKARANG JUGA KELUAR DARI KELAS KU !" pekik Kim Sonsaeng yang menurutku kekuatan nya lebih dari 7 oktaf.

'Aish..ini semua gara-gara yeoja berpipi chubby itu' batin ku.

Mau tidak mau, aku pun terpaksa menuruti perintah Kim Sonsaeng dan di sepanjang perjalanan menuju pintu keluar aku terus men-death-glare Henry yang tampaknya malah cengar cengir melihat ku di hukum. Awas kau Henry Lau !

.

"Hahhh..." aku menghembuskan nafasku berat. Tidak pernah ada kejadian seperti ini sebelumnya. Aish..mungkin salahku juga karena berteriak di kelas tadi, tapi..argghh..itu kan bukan kesalahan ku sepenuhnya.

Aku terus menggoyangkan ayunan yang sedang kunaiki. Ya, sekarang aku sedang berada di taman belakang sekolah. Sendirian. Kurasa :-/

"Heii" sebuah suara namja menghentikan lamunanku. Ku tolehkan wajahku kearah namja tersebut.

'Choi Siwon ?' batinku.

**Kibum p.o.v end**

**Author p.o.v**

Kibum memalingkan wajahnya ke arah pohon di samping ayunan kayu yang dinaikinya.

"wahh..wahh..tidak kusangka seorang Kim Kibum, sang putri es bolos pelajaran hanya untuk bermain ayunan kayu seperti seorang anak kecil." Ujar Siwon sedikit meledek.

"Lalu ? apakah itu sebuah masalah untuk mu Choi Siwon-ssi" jawab Kibum ketus dan malah ditanggapi dengan senyuman kecil seorang Siwon.

"Menurutmu ?"

Kibum mengeratkan pegangannya pada tali ayunan kemudian bangkit dari posisinya. Ia benar-benar tidak tahan berada dekat dengan namja pengganggu ini.

**Grepp..**

Siwon menahan tangan Kibum.

"Lepaskan" protes Kibum. Namun tidak diindahkan oleh Siwon. Namja itu malah menarik Kibum kearahnya yang membuat jarak mereka begitu dekat sekarang.

"Y-yakk ! ap-apa yang mau kau lakukan eoh ?" Kibum memekik.

Siwon semakin menarik Kibum kedalam pelukannya.

Aigoo ! seandainya Kibum sedang membawa buku-buku tebal miliknya, pasti ia akan melemparkan buku-buku tersebut tepat kearah wajah tampan Siwon.

Siwon memperdekat wajahnya ke arah wajah Kibum.

Semakin dekat..

Semakin dekat..

Semakin dekat..

Dan..

.

.

TBC

.

.

Hayoo tebak..mau diapain tuh Bummie nya.

Kekeke...XD

Jiahaha..gimana chapt.1 nya ? kurang memuaskan yahh ? aigoo..mianhamnida readersdeul. Kedua author yang Kece, Cetarr, Badai,Membahana ini *author PD tingkat dewa* minta maaf kalo mengecewakan kalian semua.

Buat kedepannya, tolong kasih kritik dan sarannya yah agar FF ini bisa author lanjutkan dengan baik.

So, Review PULLISSS...


End file.
